Just Sleeping
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Merlin goes to deliver Morgana's sleeping draft. But she needs something more than that to go to sleep... MerlinXMorgana


**A/N: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**. It is owned by the **_**BBC**_**, but if I did, then Merlin would've revealed his magic in Series 4 to Arthur.**

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to set outside. A palette of reds, oranges and yellows exploded across the sky creating a view much admired by the people of Camelot. Gaius was in his home, frowning over a vial of potion, sniffing to check nothing harmful was in it. Just as he was plugging a cork over the opening, Merlin burst through the door his cheeks flushed in anger.<p>

"Why does Arthur even _need_ to have his armour polished? It's not like his enemies are going to care if his sword is a bit dull when it's rammed through their-"

"Ah, Merlin, you're here," Gaius said, ignoring what Merlin was saying. He held out the vial of liquid to him. "I need you deliver this to the Lady Morgana." Merlin blinked, staring at the liquid. He was panting heavily and his previous ablaze eyes were simmering.

"Is that her sleeping draft?" Merlin asked. "Isn't it a little late to give it to her?"

"Morgana requested an extra strong sleeping draft; her nightmares are getting worse," Gaius explained. He peered closely at Merlin's expression. "Something bothers you?"

"Oh, nothing," Merlin said quickly, accepting the vial and pretending to look interest at the purple tinge it had. When Gaius gave him a pointed look, the young warlock scurried out.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Merlin felt a little nervous about seeing the King's ward. He had felt the same bizarre feeling whenever he saw her or talked to her. Why? He had no idea. And he didn't feel comfortable asking Gaius about it, despite their closeness. It didn't seem right to ask him, especially when it was petty and insignificant.<p>

When Merlin reached her door, he took a brief glimpse out the window. Nightfall was coming. He knocked on the door, a little too softly it seemed as no one came to answer it. So he knocked a little louder. After waiting for a few seconds, he raised his hand in a fist to knock once more but the door opened before he could. Guinevere, Lady Morgana's maid, stood before him.

"Hello, Merlin," she said, a forced smile upon her face. "What befalls you to come by Lady Morgana's chambers at this time?"

"I've got her sleeping draft," Merlin said, and showed her the vial for proof. He expected her to take it and then he'd be off; he ignored the fact he felt a little disappointed not speaking to Morgana because there was no need.

"I don't think she can drink that right now," Guinevere said, biting her lip. She looked anxious and frightened. "She's having a nightmare. A bad one."

Merlin took this an invitation to enter the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and the two servants went over to Morgana's bed, where the lady herself was sleeping. But it looked like she could wake up at any moment; she was thrashing about and mumbling incoherent words under her breath and her eyelids were fluttering.

"Is she always like this?" Merlin asked softly. He tried to rest her limbs back onto the mattress but this earned him a soft slap around the face.

"No, I've never seen her like this before," Guinevere said. They both began coax her; still asleep to calm down and relax but this seemed to aggravate her more.

"No, NO!" Morgana screamed. Then her eyes flew open. Her eyes turned and her eyes rested on Merlin's figure. She didn't make any question about his unnatural presence in her chambers. "Merlin! Merlin... you're alright..."

"Of course I am," Merlin said, in a voice he hadn't ever used before. It was soft and very quiet, so only Morgana could hear when he leaned in.

"Gwen... Gwen... you're fine too," Morgana gasped. Her emerald eyes showed pain and fear and her breaths were fast, quick and heavy. Glistening sweat clung to her skin and her hair was a riot. Before he knew it, Merlin was brushing a stray lock of Morgana's hair out of her face so he could see her full, beautiful complexion. Guinevere stared at him and he immediately pulled away, embarrassed.

"You should drink this sleeping draft, my Lady, it will ease your mind," Merlin said quickly, handing her the potion.

"It doesn't work," Morgana whispered. "It just makes them worse... whenever I go to sleep; I always have the same nightmare, the same vision..."

"What do you see?" Merlin inquired indignantly.

"That's not important Merlin," Guinevere said, giving him a pointed look. "Please, drink it, you will feel better."

"I told you it doesn't _work!_" Morgana cried, eyes widening in fury and fists clenching. She immediately let them go and her eyes dimmed. "I'm sorry for shouting, Gwen-"

"It's fine," Guinevere said, dismissing her short-lived rage. She began to tuck Morgana into bed, as if she were a child and Merlin stood by, a little awkwardly perhaps, debating whether he should leave or not.

"Go home Gwen, you've done enough for me today," Morgana told her maid, managing a small smile.

"You are troubled my Lady, I cannot just leave you here," Gwen insisted, fluffing up Morgana's pillow.

"I can take care of myself, you have done what you can," Morgana said. "Thank you." Gwen nodded, still a little reluctant.

"My Lady," she bowed and then made her way to the door. Merlin followed her and was a foot out the door when Morgana's voice, call his name. He could've imagined it, it was so soft, but he turned around to check. Morgana was sitting up on her bed again, which rumpled the previously smooth sheets and was looking right at him. It had been real.

"Yes, my Lady?" Merlin said more nervously than he wanted.

"Come and sit with me," Morgana said. Merlin blinked incredously, wondering if he had heard right but when Morgana patted a place beside her he began to walk over to her. _Why on earth does she want me to stay?_ Merlin thought to himself, but he couldn't say he was disappointed.

"Don't be shy," Morgana said. Merlin quickened his pace and sat down beside her, but didn't look at her at all. He looked down at his hands which were wringing themselves unnaturally. There was a moment of silence. Merlin finally spoke.

"Are you sure you don't wish to be alone, my lady?" Merlin asked her, raising his head.

"No, I don't think I can face being alone just yet," Morgana said. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in momentary confusion.

"Why did you send Gwen home then?" he asked.

"She has done enough for me today. Anyway, it's a great time to get to know you better," Morgana smiled a true smile at the manservant who flushed red and returned a shy smile back.

"What do you want to know?" Merlin asked, feeling a little more confident. The King's ward thought for a while, and cocked her head slightly as she did so which gave her a playful look Merlin immediately loved. He secretly hoped to see more of this side of Morgana.

"How is it like serving the arrogant Prince of Camelot?" she asked finally. Her smile did not falter, which made Merlin think it may be forced. However, he had seen many forced smiles in his lifetime and hers didn't akin to one. Of course, her nightmare may still be haunting her but she was probably talking to Merlin to take her mind off it.

"I can't count how many times I've wanted to slap him around the face," Merlin grinned. "But he's a good person. Very brave and kind-hearted, just not to his servant."

"Does he treat you badly all the time?" Morgana asked.

"Depends what you mean by 'badly'," Merlin replied. "But if you mean, shouting at me all the time and can't be bothered to do simple tasks by his self, then yes." And then their conversation began. Within an hour, they had covered many things that Morgana had not known about Merlin until then. Things like how he felt about Uther's beliefs (mutual agreement on that one), or the Knights (fortunately not all arrogant as Arthur) and so on. It was same for Morgana for Merlin and he found he had enjoyed talking to the King's ward very much. Maybe because there was no fear of someone suspecting him to be flirting with her of some kind, or because they were alone and there was no need for incredible politeness and titles. They were equals.

"Do you like talking to me?" Merlin dared himself to ask at one point.

"Of course! I wouldn't keep you here otherwise," the woman beside him replied.

"But we are of different class," Merlin said. Morgana gave a very unladylike snort.

"As if that matters! We are equal and of same value," she said, and Merlin grinned broadly in response.

Finally the candle wick reached its end and the flame died away, leaving them both in darkness. Before his eyes got used to the dark, Merlin couldn't see anything at all as the darkness enveloped them both. He was about to get up and leave when Morgana's icy hand found his warm ones and by an unknown force he was pulled down upon the bed.

"Don't leave me," Morgana whispered, suddenly sounding frightened.

"I promise not to," Merlin said, trying to forget what Gaius' must be thinking of his whereabouts now. And then, only the rustle of bed sheets was heard as Morgana fell back upon the bed and brought Merlin with her. Her hand held tightly onto his, the warmth spreading into her palm. Merlin's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he could see Morgana's head was only a few inches away as she faced him. Her eyes glowed.

Without a word, Merlin used his free hand to lift the bed covers over them both. The initial coldness of the cloth drove Morgana to scoot closer to Merlin. He released her hand, only to place on her back so she would always stay close to him. _What the hell am I doing?_ Merlin thought to himself. He was lying in the same bed as the King's ward, the _King's ward_ and he felt no regret. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against him more than anything he knew. He felt Morgana's hand slowly creep over his arm and onto his back so they were essentially hugging.

How long did they stay like that, Merlin did not know. Morgana spoke his name again.

"Merlin..." she pulled away so her face was a few centimetres from his and Merlin wasn't afraid to look deep into the depths of her green eyes. "Thank you for staying here with me."

"My pleasure," replied Merlin huskily. Slowly and surely, they both leaned in at the same time and their lips met briefly sending a spark down Merlin's lips and igniting his heart. What a wonderful feeling, Merlin thought, and how he ached for more...

But it was too soon. And there was a sense of danger, if anyone ever found out about their intimate night they were sharing. But somehow, this excited Merlin in a strange way. Did Morgana feel the same?

When they broke apart, Morgana gave him a smile with such warmth and tenderness that it took a lot for Merlin not to lean in and kiss her again. However, Morgana pecked him on the lips once more and said "goodnight".

And they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"My Lady, I apologise for being so late, I overslept and-" Guinevere broke off when she saw who was with Morgana in her bed; Merlin. <em>I swear he left last night!<em> The maid's mouth dropped open.

"My Lady?" Gwen exclaimed, utterly shocked at the sight. Morgana was snuggled up against Merlin's chest and Merlin's arms were protectively around Morgana, cradling her body in his. One of Morgana's hands was upon Merlin's neck and the other was nowhere to be seen. The strangest part was that she was sound asleep; the remnants of the aftermath of a nightmare did not mar her features.

Gwen moved over to the bed so she inspect their position more fully. It looked like they were a loving couple, but not yet married. She dreaded to think how the King would react to this sight. To jolt them awake, she clutched the bed covers and pulled them off. This revealed that one of Morgana's legs was resting over Merlin's and that the young man himself was still wearing his day clothes. Guinevere's actions did what they were meant to do and both of them stirred.

"What's happening?" Merlin murmured abstractedly, opening his eyes.

"Oh, it's cold again," Morgana mumbled, clinging to Merlin even tighter.

"Ahem," Gwen coughed, to end their private intimacy. Merlin turned his head, and his reactions were so immediate that Gwen couldn't help laughing.

"Gwen!" He yelled.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Morgana shrieked sitting up immediately. "Um..."

"Merlin, please tell me what you were doing?" Gwen asked, amused by the look on her friend's faces.

"Talking to Morgana," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, it looked like it," Gwen said, before laughing again. How adorable the two of them look, embarrassed beyond belief and not daring to look at the maid.

"He was comforting me, Gwen," Morgana explained. "I didn't have a single nightmare while he was... with me."

"It's not what you think it is," Merlin added quickly.

"That's good your nightmares haven't troubled you," Gwen said. "I suppose I couldn't have helped you there."

"Yes, very true," Morgana said, smirking a little. She and Merlin both got up at the same time. They briefly glanced at each other and smiled shyly.

"By the way, Merlin, Arthur's looking for you," Gwen said. As if on cue, Arthur's voice rang out from outside.

"MERLIN! Where the hell are you?"

"Oh God," Merlin muttered. "What's the time?"

"Late, by the sounds of things," Gwen said. After another resounding "MERLIN!" said person ran out of the room. Morgana watched him go.

"Do you like him?" Guinevere asked once he was gone. Morgana paused, deliberating over her answer.

"If my father had asked that and I gave him my truthful answer, I would get Merlin into much trouble." Morgana finally said.

"That's good. Merlin's a nice boy," Gwen smiled.

"There's much more to him than that Guinevere."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, this is crap. I know. And I highly doubt Morgana would not have her prophetic dreams if Merlin was there. But whatever; I had to write a Mergana fic to ease my Mergana fantasises... ahem.<strong>

**Reviews will be nice... hint hint...**


End file.
